


…And most of the time, it doesn’t really matter.

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Humor, Improv, Romance, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: He puts a box of Cocoa Puffs in the shopping cart ‘discreetly’





	…And most of the time, it doesn’t really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is my first fic. Review guys.

_**Disclaimer** : I don't own the boys..Wish I owned Gale though. Don't own the songs either. Song list on the bottom._

* * *

_ …And most of the time, it doesn't really matter. _

_I'm really, up the junction…_

When you wake up, it's to a heavy body on top of yours. You could scream and hit him and thrash, but you don't. There isn't a better way to wake up anyway.

_So you're Brad Pitt?_

He puts a box of Cocoa Puffs in the shopping cart 'discreetly' and you put it back with three words; "Not fucking likely". Instead, you place Honey Bunches of Oats in its place. When you get to the check out line, you see a jumbo sized box of Cocoa Puffs being scanned and you glare at him. It was for no reason because you both knew he would have gotten them anyway. 

_So I'd like to know where, you got the notion…_

Your feet hurt, you're tired and you have twenty minutes left to your shift. He walks into the diner and all you can think is 'thank you Jesus', 'cause it seems like he's your salvation. He sits in a booth and waves you over. All he asks for is "a cup of coffee, black with sugar. No, no, just bring the sugar here." As you go to get his coffee, like the good waiter you are, all you can think is "Bastard". 

_Everything here is so clear, you can see it…_

You're tired, he's tired and that's saying something. You wonder whose idea it was to have a fuck-a-thon. He leans over and starts to kiss your neck. Christ! You are too tired and couldn't get it up if you tried. You are almost ready to roll over and tell him he can go to town on your ass. Almost. You have too much pride for that. You just give him a blowjob instead.

_Can I come in, my sweet baby? Can I move on in?_

He's screaming, screaming, screaming and you are sick of it. Is it your fault that he tripped over your new, pretty, neon green, black and white Nike 'Air Max '90s'? He bought them for you. It was kind of funny when he fell, but you don't tell him that. You just trudge up the stairs to the bedroom, flop on the bed, cover yourself from head to toe with the duvet and say; "whatever, it's done. Get over yourself Brian." He doesn't talk to you for a day after that. 

_Down the street they can hear her scream "you're a disgrace"…_

He asks you why you don't wear the bracelet anymore. You simply tell him "Theodore wore it and I don't need his loser germs infesting my body." And that ends that discussion. 

_You are the only one who knows exactly what I mean…_

Sometimes, you think this is when you love him the most. When he's curled up on you, scared and telling you to make the storm go away, now. You can't do that, but you can tell him it will be over soon, and you like to think that helps, a lot.

_ Songs: _

**Squeeze** -Up the junction; **Shania Twain** -That don't impress me much; **Hughes Corporation** -Don't rock the boat; **Friends of Distinction** -Grazing in the grass; **George Michael** -Freeek '04; **Jimi Hendrix** -Castles made of sand; **Maria Mena** -You're the only one


End file.
